Because of HunHan
by PIGLATYPUS
Summary: "..." TaoRis/KrisTao YAOI fanfiction / NC21 (maybe) RnR jan lupa


**Author : saya BIBA**

**Main Cast : Kris Wu, Hwang Zi Tao**

**rated : M/NC-21**

**WARNING : OOC, NC-21! TYPOS, YAOI, BOYxBOY, Gaje, NGGAK HOT! NGGA BOLEH PLAGIAT! APA LAGI COPAS! YANG COPAS/PLAGIAT, GUE SUMPAHIN KALO BAB LEWAT KUPING!**

**Disclaimer : semua chara yang ada di ff ini hanya milik Tuhan, saya hanya minjem nama mereka buat dimasukin ke ff gajelas saya ini.**

**Summary : "…"**

**A/n : oke pukuli saya jika ff ini baru update. Maaf ya maaf. Maaf kalo ngga hot. Maaf kalo ngga seru. Maaf untuk segala. Dan satu lagi, mungkin saya bakal hiatus dulu. Bentar lagi UN bro. mohon dimaklumi ya? Seperti biasa RnR PLAGIAT? MATI AJA SONO!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kris segera pergi meninggalkan dorm dan berniat menenangkan pikirannya dari hal-hal kotor. Ditambah keadaan Tao yang setelah mandi, apa lagi dengan bau sabun dan rambutnya yang basah setelah keramas. Kris sungguh susah payah menahan gejolaknya untuk 'menyerang' Tao saat itu juga. Untuk itu ia mengalihkan pikirannya dengan berjalan-jalan di sekitar kawasan dekat taman kota. Cukup lama Kris di kawasan itu dan ia merasa haus.

Kris melihat ada mini market di dekat sini. Maka ia putuskan untuk membeli minuman dingin di sana.

"Salamat datang dan silahkan berbelanja." sapa sang pegawai mini market yang disambut senyuman tidak tulus Kris. Kris mencari dimana tempat minuman dingin, setelah mendapatkannya ia segera mengambil satu botol kecil minuman kola.

Saat ia berniat membawanya ke kasir, matanya tertuju pada satu produk yang menurutnya sangat menarik.

Sebuah obat perangsang.

Kris menelan ludahnya, entah kenapa pikirannya saat melihat benda itu tertuju pada Tao, yang tak lain adalah kekasihnya. "Beli atau tidak? Lama-lama aku bisa tersiksa sendiri jika aku melakukan 'itu' sendirian." begitulah pikiran Kris saat itu. Tangannya sesekali terjulur namun dengan cepat ia menariknya kembali, begitu seterusnya.

"Argh! Ambil saja dari pada aku mati menahan hasratku. Benar tidak?" pikirnya lagi sambil mengambil produk obat perangsang itu dengan cepat dan segera membawa semua barang belanjaannya ke kasir.

Malamnya, Kris berniat mencoba khasiat dari obat perangsang yang ia beli di mini market tadi. Ia membaca cara kerjanya dan cara penggunaannya.

"Cukup mudah." pikir Kris yang langsung menuju ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas air putih. Setelah air putih didapatkannya, ia segera menuangkan obat perangsang yang berupa serbuk putih itu ke dalam air dan mengaduknya. "Katanya tidak berasa dan berbau bukan?"

"Gege.."

"Ah.. Tao ada apa? Kelihatannya kau lelah sekali." tanya Kris saat melihat Tao yang masuk ke kamarnya dengan keadaan lusuh. "Tadi aku latihan wushu sebentar, eh? Gege tau jika aku haus?" Tao mengambil gelas yang ada di tangan Kris dan meminumnya hingga habis.

"Haaah.. Leganya.. Terima kasih gege."

"S.. Sama-sama." Kris tertawa dalam hati melihat keberhasilannya memberi Tao minuman yang sudah terkontaminasi dengan obat perangsang itu. Tinggal menunggu reaksinya, batin Kris.

"Hoh~ mengapa panas sekali sih? Gege tidak menyalakan pendingin ruangannya ya?" tanya Tao beberapa saat setelah ia meminum minuman Kris. Peluhpun jatuh di kening dan lehernya. "Gegeee~ panaaas~"

Kris menelan ludah. Apa ini reaksi obatnya? Tanyanya dalam hati. "Gegeee~" racau Tao semakin keras. Kris melihat perubahan pada Tao, kini wajahnya sudah semerah tomat, dan ada tonjolan di bawah sana -selangkangan Tao.

Karena sedari tadi Kris tidak merespon Tao dan hanya bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri, Tao memutuskan untuk menghampiri Kris yang berdiri di hadapannya. "G-gege.. Kenapa panas sekali..?" tanya Tao dengan tatapan mata sayu dan wajahnya yang memerah.

Dengan ragu Kris menjawab, "A-aku juga tidak tau." bohong! Kau sedang terpengaruh obat perangsang Tao! Dan itu ulah Kris!

Kris mulai memikirkan strateginya untuk bermain dengan Tao. Apa aku harus membiarkannya yang memancingku ya? Aku ingin dia terlihat seksi di hadapanku, pikir Kris lalu ia menyunggingkan sebuah seringai menakutkan.

"Tao, sebaiknya kau beristirahat dulu. Ini sudah larut, lagi pula kau lelah bukan?"

"T -tapi gege..."

"Istirahatlah Tao, tadi kau sudah berlatih keras." Tao yang mendapatkan respon buruk dari Kris hanya bisa menurut dengan terpaksa. Tao yang masih belum tahu kenapa ia bisa sebergairah ini hanya bisa menahan hasratnya. Oh ayolah ge, 'adik kecil'ku sudah terlanjur bangun, pikir Tao sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya saat melihat Kris mulai naik ke ranjang. Mau tidak mau ia harus naik ke ranjang juga bersama Kris.

"Selamat tidur Tao." ucap Kris membelakangi Tao. Tao menatap nanar punggung Kris berharap ia bisa melakukan 'itu' bersama orang yang ia cintai.

Sesungguhnya Kris belum terlelap, matanya masih terbuka lebar sambil memikirkan style apa yang akan ia gunakan bersama Tao saat mereka 'bermain'.

"Hiks.." sebuah isakan kecil membuat Kris sadar dari pikirannya. Ia menoleh dan mengubah posisinya berhadapan dengan Tao. "mimpi buruk?" Tao menggeleng dan terus mengeluarkan air matanya. "lalu?"

"..."

"Tao?" Tao menghapus air matanya dan mulai mencondongkan tubuhnya semakin dekat ke Kris. Ia sengaja membuat ekspresi yang seseksi mungkin agar membangkitkan libido Kris. "gege..." tangan Tao mengusap lembut dada bidang Kris dan ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Seksi.

Karena skenario yang dibuat Kris mengharuskannya untuk berpura-pura tidak tahu, makanya ia mencoba menatap Tao dengan tatapan tidak mengerti dan sok polos. Tapi nyatanya ia malah melemparkan tatapan penuh nafsu yang berkobar dan menyala-nyala (oke terlalu berlebihan).

Kris, kali ini kau gagal untuk berakting.

"T-tao.. Ada apa denganmu?" tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kris, Tao langsung mencium lembut bibir Kris.

Posisi Kris yang duduk memudahkan Tao untuk mencium Kris saat itu. Kedua tangan Tao dikatkan di leher Kris. "Argh! Aku menyerah!" seketika Kris merubah posisinya menjadi menindih Tao.

Tao hanya tersenyum nakal dan menatap Kris. Dengan jelas terlihat ada kilatan nafsu yang membara di mata panda Tao. Kris berinisiatif untuk menyerang leher Tao dahulu sebelum bermain lebih jauh. Desahan Tao tak tertahankan saat Kris menciumi lehernya. Tak hanya mencium, sesekali Kris menyapukan lidahnya di kulit leher Tao. Ia hanya bisa pasrah dan menikmati setiap sapuan benda lunak yang lembut di lehernya

Tangan Kris menyusup masuk ke dalam baju Tao dan meraba-raba dadanya yang rata. Tao menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan desahannya untuk keluar. Kedua alisnya menyatu dan matanya menatap sayu. Menggairahkan sekali, pikir Kris.

Bibir Kris beralih menciumi wajah Tao. Mulai dari kening, hidung, pipi dan akhirnya kecupan itu bermuara pada bibir Tao. Tao meraih bibir Kris dan melumatnya hingga timbul suara kecipak yang semakin membangkitkan gairah keduanya. Tak mau terlalu monoton, Kris menyuruh Tao untuk membuka sedikit mulutnya agar ia bisa bermain-main dengan lidah Tao.

Tao hanya menuruti permintaan Kris sambil menyeringai nakal. Oh ayolah Tao, sejak kapan kau menjadi seseksi ini? (Author : *nosebleed*)

Tanpa menunggu waktu yang lama, Kris segera membelit lidah Tao sesekali menghisapnya pelan. Kemudian Kris menggelitik langit-langit mulut Tao, Tao tak kuasa menahan desahannya saat itu. "Eunghh~ gehh~" desah Tao sambil meraba jr Kris yang mulai ereksi. Dibelainya benda yang mengeras itu, sesekali mencubitnya pelan.

Kris melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, "Kau mulai nakal Tao." Tao hanya tersenyum dan berkata, "Bukankah gege menyukainya?"

"Ya, gege menyukainya. Kau terlihat begitu seksi." ucap Kris sambil melepaskan celana Tao dan menciumi lehernya. "Ahh~ gege menyukai mhh~ aku yang seperti ini? Ohh~"

"Sangat menyukainya." Kris beralih melepas baju Tao, hingga tak ada sehelai benangpun yang melekat pada tubuhnya. Kris menelan ludahnya saat melihat Tao telanjang bulat di hadapannya, memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya yang berisi dan kulit halusnya. Kris melihat jr Tao yang sudah sepenuhnya mengeras, terlihat basah dan mengkilat di ujungnya yang kemerahan seperti permen itu.

Kris mengajak Tao untuk berdiri, dan sekarang Kris mulai duduk di tepian ranjang sambil menatap Tao. Tatapan yang mengatakan, "Kau tau apa yang harus kau lakukan bukan?"

Tao kembali meunjukan senyuman nakalnya, ia menggigit jari telunjuknya lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Menjilatinya perlahan sambil berjalan mendekati Kris, dikeluar-masukkan jari itu dengan pelan. Sebuah tontonan yang begitu erotis bagi Kris.

Tao akhirnya menungging di hadapan Kris, menatap Kris dengan tatapan yang terbakar oleh nafsu. Diletakkan jarinya di depan jr Kris yang masih tertutup celana, diikutinya jalur resleting celana Kris. Hanya sebentar ia melakukan itu, sudah tidak kuasa menahan hasratnya untuk mencicipi 'adik kecil' Kris yang berukuran super itu.

Dibukanya resleting celana Kris, menampilkan sebuah tonjolan besar yang masih tertutup celana dalam. Tao menatap Kris, "Tao ingin permen ini." kata Tao sambil mengelus jr Kris.

Tao kemudian menjilat jr Kris yang masih tertutup kain itu. Menjilat dengan perlahan sekali. "Ahhh~" desah Kris sambil memegang kepala Tao. "Jangan menggodaku, Tao sshh~"

"Aku tidak menggoda gege. Aku hanya menjilat permen ini." ucap Tao sambil menjilati jr Kris. "Ish! Bungkusnya mengganggu!" Tao mengeluarkan jr Kris dari celana dalamnya. Betapa kagetnya Tao saat itu melihat ukuran jr Kris yang jauh lebih besar dari miliknya. Tanpa pikir panjang, segera Tao memasukkan jr itu ke dalam mulutnya. Dikulumnya sedikit lama agar Kris dapat merasakan hangatnya mulut Tao saat itu.

"Ahh~ nyaman sekali Tao." Krismemejamkan matanya berusaha meresapi apa yang dilakukan Tao di hadapannya. Sedangkat Tao mulai menggerakkan kepalanya untuk maju-mundur sesekali menghisap jr Kris dengan keras. Precum yang dikeluarkan Kris dihisap habis olehnya, bahkan kepala jr Kris dihisapnya berkali-kali untuk mendapatkan cum Kris yang lebih banyak.

Kris mengisyaratkan Tao untuk berhenti dan naik ke ranjang bersamanya dan meminta Tao untuk duduk di pangkuannya dengan posisi yang berhadapan. Kalian bisa membayangkan bukan jika posisi seperti itu otomatis jr mereka bersentuhan kan?

Saat Berada di posisi itu, Kris segera menghisap nipple kanan Tao dan memainkan yang sebelah kiri. Tao hanya bisa melenguh keenakan saat menerima perlakuan Kris. Dimainkannya nipple Tao dengan lidahnya, sesekali menggigitnya pelan. Tangan Tao menekan-nekan kepala Kris untuk menghisap nipplenya lebih keras.

Tangan kiri Kris beralih untuk mengganti posisi Tao agar ia bertumpu pada lututnya. Kemudian Kris mengambil precum milik Tao untuk dioleskan di sekitar hole ukenya itu. Dengan perlahan ia mengoleskan precum itu sambil membuat gerakan melingkar. Tao melenguh kegelian saat menerima perlakuan dari Kris. Gerakan jari Kris yang mengusap hole miliknya membuat ia merasa geli sekaligus keenakan.

"Nghh~ gege, cepat lakukan ahh~" ucap Tao sedikit memohon untuk Kris segera melakukan 'kegiatan inti'. Kris hanya tersenyum, ia masih ingin bermain-main dengan tubuh uke manisnya ini. Dengan perlahan Kris memasukkan jari telunjuknya ke hole Tao dan mengeluar-masukkannya dengan tempo yang menggoda. "Uhh~ gegehh~ cepat masukkan milikmu. Ahh~"

Kris mencondongkan badan Tao kepadanya, kemudian diciuminya dada Tao dan membuat kissmark disana. "Ahh~ kau membuatku gila gehh~ mmhh~" Krispun mengeluarkan jarinya, kemudian tidak segan-segan ia menambah dua jari lagi untuk dimasukkan di hole Tao. Tao hanya melenguh, sedikit sakit namun terasa begitu nikmat baginya. Mulutnya tidak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan desahan-desahan yang membangkitkan gairah Kris. "Eunghh~ kumohon masukkan milikmu gehh~ aku ingin merasakannya. Ahh~" Ucap Tao sambil meraih wajah Kris dan melumat bibirnya. Wajah Tao sangat memerah, kedua matanya begitu sayu. Semua itu membuat Kris tidak tega untuk menggodanya lebih jauh. "Baiklah." ucap Kris.

Kris menyuruh Tao berdiri sejenak, dan Kris mengocok juniornya agar tegang. Setelah itu, Kris meraih pinggang Tao untuk mengarahkan juniornya ke hole sempit milik Tao dengan sebelah tangannya. Tao yang mengerti hanya membuka kakinya lebar-lebar agar junior Kris dapat dengan mudah masuk kedalam holenya. Dengan susah payah Kris mengarahkan juniornya ke hole Tao, dan akhirnya ia bisa memasuki Tao meskipun hanya ujung juniornya saja yang masuk.

"Eunghh~" erang Tao sedikit kesakitan saat ujung junior Kris berhasil masuk kedalam hole sempitnya. Kris yang mengerti, ia menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar. Kemudian ia melanjutkannya lagi saat dirasa Tao sedikit baikan. Hanya dua kali usaha, junior Kris dapat sepenuhnya masuk kedalam hole Tao.

"Ahh~ gegehh~ kau besar sekali uhh~" racau Tao saat merasakan junior Kris sesak di dalam lubangnya. Kris hanya tersenyum, "Kau jauh lebih sempit daripada yang gege kira Tao."

posisi mereka saat ini saling berhadapan dengan junior Kris yang menancap pada hole Tao. Kris kemudian meraih pinggang Tao, dan mengangkatnya perlahan. Hal itu dilakukan berkali-kali hingga junior Kris rasanya seperti diremas-remas "Ahh~ ini nikmat sekali Tao." ucap Kris.

Setelah itu Kris membiarkan Tao meraih kenikmatannya sendiri. Kris hanya membantu menopang Tao agar tidak jatuh. "Eunghh~ ahh~" Tao mendesah saat junior Kris menyentuh sweet spotnya. Dengan tempo yang sedikit dipercepat, Tao menaik-turunkan tubuhnya agar junior Kris dapat memanjakan sweet spotnya. "Gegehh~ ini nikmat sekali ohh~"

Tangan Kris tak tinggal diam. Ia mempermainkan junior Tao yang dari tadi bergoyang di hadapannya. Ini semakin membuat Tao kelimpungan. Precum Tao semakin banyak yang keluar. "Gegehh~ ahhh~" tangan kiri Tao sudah tidak digunakan sebagai tumpuan, melainkan untuk memainkan nipplenya yang sedari tadi menganggur itu. "Emhhh~" Tao semakin mempercepat gerakan naik-turunnya, menandakan klimaksnya sudah mulai dekat. Kris yang juga mulai merasakan hal yang sama, ia juga mengocok junior Tao lebih cepat.

"Ahh~ lebih cepat gehh~ aku ingin keluar~"

"Sshh~ tahan sebentar, baby. Kita keluarkan bersama."

Tao berhenti sejenak dalam posisinya yang naik, kemudian dengan cepat ia menurunkan tubuhnya hingga membuat Kris merasakan klimaksnya. Sperma Taopun menyembur ke perut Kris.

Tao yang lemas hanya bisa ambruk di atas tubuh Kris. Tidak perduli jika tubuhnya juga terkena spermanya sendiri. Kris tersenyum, "Kau lelah hm?" tanya Kris sambil menyingkirkan poni Tao yang menutupi wajahnya.

Tao membalasnya dengan tersenyum sambil mengatur nafasnya, "Meskipun lelah, tapi ini manis sekali ge." kemudian ia memeluk tubuh Kris dengan erat. Ia begitu menyayangi kekasihnya ini.

"Jadi, kau sudah tidak takut dengan 'milik' gege?" entah kenapa pertanyaan bodoh itu terlontar dari mulut Kris. "Untuk apa? 'milikmu' yang besar itu sekarang membuatku ketagihan." jawab Tao dengan jujur sejujur jujurnya jujur (?)

"Bagaimana kalo kita bermain lagi?" tawar Kris pada Tao sambil mengubah posisinya sekarang menjadi di atas Tao.

Tao hanya tersenyum, "Siapa takut!"

Sedangkan disisi lain, HunHan hanya bisa saling menatap. Masih memikirkan desahan, erangan, dan jeritan nikmat yang berasal dari kamar TaoRis. "Umm.. Hyung?"

"Ya, Sehunnie?"

"Mau melakukan seperti mereka lagi?" seketika wajah Luhan memerah saat Sehun bertanya seperti itu, "B-baiklah.."

.

.

TAMAT!

.

.

RnR ya *kitty eyes* moah ::*


End file.
